


Warm

by tacchans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Menstruation, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacchans/pseuds/tacchans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shisui was having a regular day, a good day even, and patrol was progressing with no outstanding events until…<i>Itachi</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> This is mine and [tumblr user teeen-fags'](http://teeen-fags.tumblr.com) fault, they had a gross idea and I went with it.  
> First of all Itachi is canonically trans, thanks. Secondly this was self indulgent.  
> I hope this doesn't make anyone too uncomfortable. (If you're uncomfortable with the headcanon that a character is trans please reevaluate yourself and remove yourself from my media.)  
> /wheezes I'm so sorry~

Shisui was having a regular day, a good day even, and patrol was progressing with no outstanding events until… _Itachi_. The flicker of movement close to him wasn't unusual and he wasn't startled until he saw his patrol-mates' face.

"Uhh hello Captain!" The young officer shouted and Shisui finally turned around and was met with a very irritated looking Itachi. He watched as Itachi lifted a shaky hand and put his finger to his lips.

"Hello. I will be needing your superior for a moment, he will be back promptly in twenty minutes." Itachi's voice was quiet but his brows were furrowed like it was taking a lot of concentration to speak to the officer. Itachi waved him over and they teleported out of sight. The second they stopped moving Itachi leaned heavily on Shisui, shaking slightly as though it took effort to stand.

"'Tachi? Are you okay, what's wrong?" Shisui's worry is palpable, he's never seen Itachi like this except for maybe when he's injured, but as far as Shisui can see Itachi's not hurt. There are cold fingers on his wrist and Itachi is pulling his hand down, Shisui pulls back when he sees where Itachi's guiding it. "Woah, slow down baby-bird, there are still officers patrolling."

"Shisui." It's a command and Shisui's blood runs cold at the pained tone, he relaxes and Itachi pulls his hand back down, the band of his pants slide against his hand and Shisui feels soft, well-kempt, short hairs under his fingers. Pressing his hand flat against Itachi's stomach, Shisui notices how warm Itachi is. He relaxes under Shisui's hand and gently squeezes his arm in thanks. "Mmm, your hand feels good."

"Itachi, are you okay?" He says again but softer this time, brushing hair off the nape of Itachi's neck and pressing a kiss to his skin.

"Can we sit down," he sounds short of breath and Shisui can feel him trembling, "Please?" They move to lean against a tree and Shisui slides them down with his hand still on Itachi's stomach. He brushes Itachi's hair behind his ear and noses him there, a cold sweat prickling on his hot skin.

"How bad are they?" he whispers and Itachi flushes, with anger or embarrassment Shisui can't tell, "It's okay, I know they hurt. Have you eaten?" Itachi shakes his head and slides his hand over Shisui's to press the warmth closer into his body. There's a quiet whimper and Shisui can't help but feel for Itachi, it's unfair that his boy has to put up with so much pain and still work, to put so much effort into working when he can barely make it out of bed.

"Ah, mmm." Itachi groans and his grip on Shisui's wrist tightens for a moment and he holds his breath until the pain passes. Crossing his arm over Itachi's chest, Shisui pulls him in tight and rests his forehead on Itachi's shoulder.

"I'm gonna bring you something to eat in a couple hours, alright? You should have eaten before you left home." He reprimands him but with an edge of sympathy in his voice, they sit there for a few minutes until Itachi starts to doze off, head lolling onto Shisui's shoulder. Shisui isn't sure exactly what Itachi's body is doing and he knows that while Itachi could use a nap, he has to be back at his post in five minutes.

"Hey, dumpling." He nudges him only to get no response. "Baby-bird? Wake up." Nothing still. " _Itachi_." Shisui brushes the hair out of his eyes and presses his lips to Itachi's warm forehead. The soft hiss of irritation directed at him makes Shisui chuckle and he goes to pull his hand free. "'Tachiii, you gotta wake up, we can nap on break and when we get home, I promise." Itachi's hand that had a grip on Shisui's arm falls and hits Shisui's thigh, a sign of defeat.

"Pick me up." It sounds like more of a plea than a command and Shisui's heart aches, so he does as he's told and slides his arm under Itachi's legs to stand them both up. The weight of Itachi's head on his shoulder is a comfort and Shisui hopes that it will never change. Itachi's hand slides over his jaw and he shivers at the warmth as he turns to face Itachi. "Thank you Shiisu." He kisses Shisui before he remembers that there are patrols and that patrols will talk. Shisui's knees go weak and he lets Itachi slide out of his arms.

"Okay, two hours, I'll meet you close to your station." He cups Itachi's cheek and kisses his forehead. Shisui hates to leave Itachi when he's in so much pain but he has a minute to get back to his patrol or he won't be prompt as Itachi promised.

"Anything happen?" Shisui asks his patrol-mate as he walks back to his post, half-heartedly listening to the young officer.

"I caught a cat that was chasing a frog! But other than that it's all clear. Say, what did the captain want?" The officer means well but Shisui can't be honest and it pains him to lie.

"He needed a pep-talk for his next mission, poor kid, even he needs advice sometimes." He's very matter-of-fact until he tacks on a snicker. Once the word gets back to Itachi, Shisui knows he'll never hear the end of it.

* * *

Shisui shows up at Itachi's post with a bottle of pills and a sack of warm food. Itachi meets him and Shisui's chest grows tight when he walks up, Itachi looks even more pale than usual and he's clutching at his stomach. It would be easy to tell that something is wrong with Itachi and that he shouldn't be at work but Shisui can't say anything, he hopes Itachi will take off work tomorrow. He pulls out a bottle of water and pours two pills into his hand that he gives to Itachi and makes him take before giving him his food.

"I went and asked Mikoto what you like to eat and I picked up something small, I made sure they went easy on the oil." Shisui pulls the food out of the bag and smiles when Itachi opens it.

"She actually told you that I like omurice? Kaa-san. Thank you Shisui," Itachi's cheeks pink at the thought of Shisui trying to get Mikoto to spill secrets, "Would you like some?"

Shisui shakes his head and pulls out a camp blanket. "I said we could nap on break so we're gonna nap on break. Under the tree at the Nakano?" The soft smile Itachi gives him is all the answer he needs. Itachi finishes his food and they walk to the Nakano which is blessedly close by. Shoving the camp blanket under his head, Shisui lays down and gets comfortable before patting his chest to let Itachi know that he can lay down. Itachi brackets one of Shisui's thighs with his legs and slowly lowers himself down, the top of his head just on Shisui's shoulder, he rubs his cheek on his shirt and relaxes. He lets the quiet and the steady pace of Shisui's heartbeat lull him to sleep. An hour later Itachi goes to open his eyes but he can't and he feels the curve of Shisui's jaw against his nose, feather-soft curls tickle his forehead.

"Mmh, Shisui?" The hand on the small of his back moves in a slow circle and Itachi doesn't want to open his eyes, it's warm and Shisui is warm and he feels heavy. There are fingers at his neck and Shisui moves all of his hair to his back.

"Hey 'Tachi, you gotta get up." Shisui's voice is raspier than usual and Itachi wonders if he'd fallen asleep too. Just as he's about to move and open his eyes he gets a cramp that makes him curl a leg close and want to cry. Shisui tenses under him as he catches his breath when it passes and he lifts his head up.

"'M okay, just a really bad cramp." Shisui frowns and rubs Itachi's back through his shirt, trying to will the cramps away. Itachi gets up and he misses the warmth of Shisui on his stomach, Shisui pushes two pills into his hand and hands him his water.

"I have an idea for when we get off work, my place? Uh and you'll need to bring clothes." Itachi narrows his eyes, wary of what Shisui has in mind but he's so tired he won't ask. Shisui opens a granola bar and shoves it at Itachi, "You have to eat when you take these, and food pills don't count." He nods in understanding, he wouldn't really fight Shisui over food at this point anyway but he's glad Shisui picks up on his bad habits. He moves close to Itachi and touches his forehead to Itachi's, their lips meeting all soft and warm and full of love.

"Shiisu..." Itachi begins, reaching up to touch Shisui's face his fingertips barely brushing his chin before Shisui pulls away.

"I gotta go, my break ended half an hour ago," Itachi frowns and feels bad but then he's grateful that Shisui let him get an hour of sleep, "Love you baby-bird." Shisui flickers away with a grin on his face. He sits and finishes the food and picks up his pack as he stands, opening it he sees that Shisui left him another granola bar and he can't help but swell with adoration. He's got four hours left at work and he feels a strange anticipation to know what Shisui has in mind, Itachi just hopes it's nothing too strenuous.

* * *

Itachi makes it home and over to Shisui's apartment well before Shisui will get home so he lets himself in and as soon as he shuts the door he groans. Walking back to Shisui's room he strips down to his underwear and rummages through his clean clothes and finds a hoodie that is much too big for him. He peels off his binder and puts on Shisui's hoodie before stretching, his mood is already low he doesn't think it'd be good to dissociate because of dysphoria so he walks back into the living room to pick up his clothes and take his bag back to Shisui's room when a little flap of paper just inside the door catches his eye.

" _'Itachi- I'm gonna be home a little late, I'll make dinner. You can relax, you don't have to do anything tonight. There's some dango in the fridge for you, feel free to take a bath. -Shisui,'_ Is that-?" Itachi squints at the paper and sees a little smiling Shisui-face drawn inside a heart, he rolls his eyes and searches for a pen. 'you're gross, thanks shishi.' he scribbles at the top, his letters messy but legible. The thought of a shower and bath sounds very good to him as his cramps are starting to make it harder for him to breathe without wanting to cry. He showers in record time just so he can get in the bath that much quicker, the heat relaxing and comforting, he bathes for twenty minutes and gets out all warm, his skin pink and steamy. After putting on the same hoodie and blow-drying his hair Itachi goes to steal some of the dango from the fridge before he decides a nap is in order. He picks up all of his work clothes and his bag and brings them all to Shisui's room where he dumps them in a corner before lifting the comforter on Shisui's bed and crawling under it.

There's a dim light on in the room when Itachi wakes up a couple of hours later and it smells like food so he gets up and shuffles out to the kitchen and sees Shisui at the stove. He toddles towards him and rests his forehead on Shisui's back, mindlessly wrapping his arms around Shisui, probably because Shisui's so much warmer than he is. "What are you making," he mumbles and rubs his face on Shisui's shirt, "It smells good." The soft deep laugh that Shisui lets out warms Itachi from the inside and he hugs Shisui closer.

"Tsukune over rice with egg, it's almost ready. How do you feel? Are you cramping?" Shisui's hand meets Itachi's on his chest and his thumb strokes the back of his hand. "Sasuke gave up your secret this time, either that or he wanted tsukune." He says it like he's just now realizing it but Itachi doesn't mind, he's just glad Shisui's making dinner for him.

"I like tsukune. I'm okay, warm still so the cramps aren't so bad." He says and lets Shisui go so he can finish dinner. Shisui plates dinner, and Itachi thinks that Sasuke would really like the way Shisui does it, and hands him his bowl.

"Oh hey, you can take these before you eat, I mean just in case you need to." Itachi nods and goes to sit down on the couch in the living room, Shisui makes a face at him but he can't be bothered to move. "You're a brat, y'know?" Shisui grumbles as he plops down on the couch beside Itachi. He shrugs and digs in as Shisui turns on the television, after they eat and finish washing the dishes Shisui gets kind of quiet.

"Can we go lay down? I'm...my legs hurt." Itachi shoves his hands into the front pocket of the hoodie, a frustrated frown crossing his face. Shisui nods, letting Itachi go first, he crawls into bed and Shisui slides in behind him tucking himself around Itachi, a warm hand sliding against the soft skin of his stomach. Itachi whimpers at the warmth and curls his fingers around Shisui's wrist to guide him to where he needs it most, Shisui moves Itachi's hair off his shoulder and noses at the little peek of skin under his jaw.

"Will you tell me if it gets worse?" Shisui breathes against his neck and there's the slightest hint of intention in his voice and that anticipation from earlier creeps up on him again. He reaches back to meet Shisui's thigh and he squeezes lightly, feeling the muscles tense under his fingers.

"What did you have in mind earlier? You said you had an idea," Itachi breathes deeply and turns to face Shisui, "What is it?"

"Do you trust me to take care of you?" Shisui asks as he slides off the bed and goes to stand at the foot, looking down at Itachi.

"That's a silly question." He mumbles and Shisui gives him an expectant look, "Yes, Shisui of course I trust you."

"Okay, lay flat. Look at me, if you're uncomfortable at any point I want you to tell me that you're uncomfortable, alright?" Itachi does as he's told and nods, Shisui stands there for a moment before leaving and coming back with a towel. He slides the towel under Itachi and runs his hands up his hips, thumbs brushing his skin lightly as he bends to kiss Itachi's leg. Shisui looks up at him and his eyes are dark, a hunger written on his face and Itachi feels hot, he wants to know what Shisui had in mind. "Is this okay? Can I take these off?" He rasps against Itachi's skin as he tugs at the band of his underwear.

Itachi looks down at him, legs trembling slightly with excitement and he's worried, Shisui's never tried anything like this before. "Yeah, that's okay, s'just a little fast." He feels dizzy and the anticipation grows when Shisui slides the fabric off his legs.

"That's okay, we can take it easy, I'm doing this for you baby-bird." Shisui taps out a little rhythm on his thigh and presses his lips to the sensitive skin of where his leg meets his hip. He seems content to wait for Itachi to be comfortable and he's grateful that Shisui does things just to make him feel better.

"Mmh, you can," Itachi opens his legs just enough and lets out a shaky breath, "You can do whatever you wanted to do now, it's okay." He closes his eyes when he feels Shisui's hand at his knee, sliding up the inside of his leg and the bed moves under Shisui's weight as he lays between Itachi's legs.

"You're sure you're okay 'Tachi?" Shisui asks and Itachi's legs twitch when Shisui's thumb rubs his outer lips.

"Yes Shisui, I'm fine. But, there's blood. Does that not bother you?" Itachi sounds small, his nerves getting to him and Shisui smiles up at him.

"Y'know, when you make out with someone for two years, despite their split lips, you'd think you can handle a little bit more than normal. Besides Itachi, I want to do this for you, I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to." His voice is soft and reassuring and Itachi relaxes, his muscles going slack and he lets Shisui spread his legs a little wider. Shisui spreads Itachi's lips with his thumb and Itachi gasps, a soft sound that Shisui takes as a positive. Itachi covers his eyes just as Shisui licks into him, spreading his folds with his tongue and he watches as Itachi pulls at the sleeve of his hoodie, like he's not sure what to do with his hands. His hand snakes under Itachi's leg and he gently pulls the skin apart to give himself better access. Shisui flattens his tongue and licks a broad swipe up to Itachi's clit and he squeezes Itachi's leg as he focuses there, little circular movements with his tongue make Itachi gasp and he reaches down with his free hand to cup the back of Shisui's head.

"Itachi. _Look at me._ " He sighs, not caring in the slightest when Itachi's fingers tighten in his hair before his hand falls. Itachi bends his leg and peeks through his fingers to see Shisui looking at him with a flushed face and shining lips, he closes his fingers and Shisui can see a deep blush spread all over Itachi's face.

"Mm-okay Shi, you can keep going," Itachi squeaks out and he takes a deep breath, "Please keep going Shisui." His voice is so quiet Shisui is sure he wasn't supposed to hear it but he does as he's told and presses the tip of his thumb into Itachi as he slides his tongue into him. "Ahhhmmmm Shi-" Itachi chokes out and Shisui doesn't stop, he rubs the hot wet inside of Itachi with the barest pressure and thrusts shallowly with his tongue. Shisui keeps rubbing until Itachi's hips twist quickly and Shisui looks up to see his hands fisted in the sheets, tugging at them to keep himself in place. He lazily slides his tongue up going side to side and it draws a desperate sob from Itachi who rolls his hips as Shisui starts gently sucking at the folds. Shisui's fingers slide between his lips and he tugs at them as he leans up over Itachi, a hand at his waist and pushing higher, rucking up the hoodie to touch more of him.

"Itachi, hey can I touch you here? Is this alright?" Shisui kisses Itachi's jaw and slowly presses his fingers into Itachi.

"Ohhh Sh-yeah, yes. _Shisui._ " Itachi squeezes around his fingers just enough to adjust to them and Shisui chuckles as his lips brush Itachi's chest.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful 'Tachi." His words muffled as he kisses his heated skin, sucking a pink nipple into his mouth and rubbing his slick thumb on Itachi's clit. Itachi writhes beneath him, trying to get more of Shisui, to feel more of Shisui, a hand meets the back of his head again and Itachi tugs lightly at the curls. Scissoring his fingers in time with the way he's circling Itachi's nipple, Shisui looks up at Itachi who has his mouth open and his eyes squeezed shut. Shisui wants Itachi to look at him, to see how much Shisui loves doing this to him and it's as if Itachi hears his thoughts because he opens his eyes and looks at him, pulling Shisui's hair as he gasps. He lets go of Itachi's nipple only to move back down and give short laps around his fingers still twisting inside Itachi, he hears a groan that has an edge of a whimper and he slips his fingers out. Shisui replaces his fingers with his tongue, his nose tickled by the soft short hairs that Itachi keeps trimmed, licking deep into the heat of him. The muscles in Itachi's thighs quiver as Shisui reaches up with his wet fingers to rub his clit, now he's relentless with his mouth as he tries to bring Itachi closer to the edge.

"Ngh-ah! Shisui, 'm gonna-!" Itachi cries as Shisui thrusts his tongue deep in him and makes quick circular movements on his clit, Itachi's thighs twitch and he rocks his hips up into Shisui's face who rides the wave with Itachi. After a few more licks that make Itachi shudder, Shisui comes back up and flops down beside Itachi who looks at him with heavy lids and is still catching his breath. Shisui softly smiles at him and reaches with his mostly-clean hand for Itachi's, he squeezes lightly and brushes the back of his hand with his thumb.

"How do you feel?" He asks, and helps Itachi pull the hoodie back down. Itachi throws him a look and Shisui swears it's an irritated one.

"You've never done that before, why now? And why was it so good?" Itachi doesn't turn away when he asks it but his voice is soft.

"I wanted to do something to help with your cramps, and I asked and took notes," Shisui tries to shrug like it's not a big deal, " _How do you feel_ Itachi?"

Itachi stretches out and grimaces when blood and slick trickle out of him, shocking his chilled skin. "Mmm, I feel good, sleepy and like I need a shower, but good. What about you? Oh god Shisui I didn't even think-"

"Um, you don't have to but I'm glad you want a shower because I need one." Itachi squints at him when he blushes, before his eyes widen and he flushes.

"Well then, I guess help me up and we'll go shower, I'm sleepy and I'm getting cold." He punctuates this with a yawn and Shisui rolls his eyes as he pulls Itachi to his feet. They grab clean clothes and towels and make it to the bathroom before Itachi catches his hand and pulls him down to him, he pushes curled bangs away from Shisui's forehead to press his lips there. "Thank you Shisui, you made me feel better and you didn't have to. And I'm not going to kiss you until you brush your teeth." Shisui pouts but knowing that he really helped Itachi feel better makes it all worth it as he snatches up his toothbrush.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao the closer I got to the nasty the harder time I had trying to actually get to it. If you liked this please leave a comment telling me _what you liked the most_ and if you hated it then tell me why, unless it's transphobic then please just...don't.  
>  Also, this is the first...trans nasty I've ever written and I would _love_ feedback?  
>  Drinking game: Take a shot anytime you see the word "okay."  
> I'm [here on tumblr](http://tacchan.tumblr.com) if you wanna yell at me!  
> Or if you prefer [Twitter](http://twitter.com/skipppyjonjones)!


End file.
